1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light with a lock device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional decorative light in accordance with the prior art comprises a socket (50), a base (52) inserted into the socket (50) and a bulb (54) mounted on the base (52). Two electric wires (not shown) are inserted into the bottom of the socket (50) and electrically connect to the two electrodes (not numbered) of the bulb (54) to provide electricity to the bulb (54). In addition, a protrusion (522) is integrally formed on the outside surface of the base (52). A recess (502) is defined in one end of the socket (50) to securely clamp the protrusion (522), such that the base (52) can be securely held in the socket (50) by the engagement between the recess (502) and the protrusion (522).
However, the engagement between the recess (502) and the protrusion (522) is not adequate to overcome a large external force or a pull. Therefore with reference to FIG. 8, another embodiment of the conventional decorative light has a block (602) integrally formed on the outer edge of the socket (60) with a recess (604) defined on the free edge of the block (602). A locking tab (622) extends laterally from the outer periphery of the base (62), and an expanded end (624) with a dimension larger than that of the locking tab (622) is formed on the free end of the locking tab (622).
When the base (62) is inserted into the socket (60), the locking tab (622) is bent corresponding to the socket (60) and received in the recess (604) of the block (602). The base (62) can be securely mounted in the socket (60) due to the engagement between the expanded end (624) of the locking tab (622) and the recess (604) of the block (602).
However, because the conventional decorative light lock device is on the outside, the base (62) can still be dislodged from the socket (60) by a force applied in an appropriate direction or a pulling force.
An LED is used as the bulb (54, 64) in many conventional decorative lights to reduce the power consumption. However, when the base (52, 62) comes loose from the socket (50,60) and is reinserted into the socket (50,60), the electrical connection between the LED and the electrical power may be incorrect. In that case, the LED or even all of the LEDs in the set will burn out due to the incorrect connection of the electrodes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.